The Hunter, the Hunted
by Leihko
Summary: Kuwabara, is actually the descendant of the hunter that injured Yoko Kurama and killed Kuronoe, but will the gang be able to save Kazuma from the destiny that hunts him...
1. Start: The price of tomorrow

Kuwabara is actually the descendant of the hunter that killed Yoko Kurama and Kuronoe but will the gang be able to save Kazuma from the destiny that hunts him.

I don't own Yuyu Hakusho but somewhere in a separate universe I do!

Karrit

Prologue: anyone care for a dark introduction?

"Kuronoe!" Yoko screamed inside, but outside he was running to his fallen comrade.

"Leave me!" Kuronoe shouted to his partner blood dripping from his lips.

There was a dark chuckle from behind the thieving pair.

" Now you silly little bat, you know the pretty little fox wouldn't leave a fallen comrade, much less the chance in him leaving a friend," the man that spoke had flaming orange hair his black armor accentuating his sharp features while contrasting greatly with his pale skin.

"But you should little fox, you really should run." The man cackled throwing a dagger at the yoko using the hunter's shadow skill. "NOW DIE!"

gaah! Shuuichi bolted up from his green, silk sheets of his bed, beads of sweat coating his head traveling down the defined and handsome features of his face.

"Are you okay dear?" Shiori Shuuichi's mother poked her head into her eldest son's room, a frown marring her pleasant features.

"Yes, I'm fine mother," Shu replied calmly running a hand through his long flaming red hair.

" Oh, okay dear just please take it easy I wouldn't want you get sick so close to the finals," Shirori smiled at her son stepping other her son's newly potted plant to wrap her him in a warm embrace, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Now hurry and come down to breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Shu smiled slightly as his mother stepped over his plant again, before disappearing out of his sight. the fake smile vanished as sweat sprouted on his brow once more traveling down to his frown brought back by a most wished forgotten memory.

I don't care if you flame me or not, I am simply writing this story to write it. Any advice is welcomed, and each update will be the length of an actual page in a chapter book. I'll try to update it regularly…but I suck at schedules lol.

LaMo


	2. Chapter 1: of Retards and Visitations

Cool-ness I got Reviews! Cha!  
Lol but I seriously didn't expect any but I'm pleased that you all liked it so far  
However we have a long way to go before the story gets resolved. 

Belletiger: I wrote this chapter as fast as I could just for you. Thank's for being my first reviewer.

Boo: Yeah sorry bout calling Suuichi Shuuich lol.

Youko: thank you I am glad you enjoyed it! However, you'll have to read the rest to find out what happens, no freebies! lol

Xinsanexdreamerx: I Know that's one of the reason's I wrote this story. KAZU FANS UNITE

I don't own yuyu Hakusho but….

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 1: of Retards and new missions

"What do you mean, you don't need it anymore!" the youth known as Urameshi, Yusuke Screamed to the child like protector of the spirit Realm?

"I meant exactly what I said, I don't need it anymore" The Tot stated calmly his voice slightly muffled due to the thing in his mouth.

"But we searched everywhere for it." Yusuke slammed his left fist on the desk using his other had with the plastic bag to gesture to the orange haired teen behind him.

"Well I'm sorry, however it's no longer needed," the tiny tot named Koenma squinted eyes and sucked harder on his new blue pacifier.

"What and even after I spent two damn hours looking for your stupid brand, and had to pay 3.75 for the deluxe kind!"

"I lent you the .75," The forgotten Orange haired teen named Kuwabara quipped but was still ignored. He just sighed and watched Yusuke argue with Koenma over his binky.

Now as in so we don't lose anybody let's back up a bit

(rewinding Noise)

"So God loved the world-"

'Oh dear not that far back a little bit forward.'

( Fast fording sound)

OH MY GOD THE WORLD IS DOOMED!

'()();; err to much forward…'

(rewinding sound)

ah perfect….

Now if you have been following the escapades of the Team Urameshi then you are aware or should be aware of the case involving one mister Sensui , one Itsuki, and one plot to destroy the race of man kind (1)

In the case preceding Koenma the ruler of the spirit Realm was forced to relieve himself of his pacifier, which held such unimaginable power, that it could create another Kakai barrier.(2)

However things never go according to plan, to put long story short the pacifier failed, being absorbed by yusuke in which said person then used the chew toy to kick Sensui's ass.

However afterwards when the mission was completed Yusuke, beaten ,battered and revived Jokingly made a comment," Yo, Pacifier Breath that was some power, Heh maybe next time you lose your chew toy I might go buy you another one."

So that is how we find ourselves in the current Predicament of Yusuke holding the plastic bag with an unwanted binky and Koenma smirking triumphantly…what a Sadist

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(1) Sensui and Itsuki and the main villains in the chapter black Series

(2) The Kakai barrier is what separates the three realms

Crap I was suppose to make these updates the length of a normal page .  
But oh well it was fun (3)(3) .  
Enjoy!


	3. Of Retards and Visitations part II

Nooo! I told myself every Saturday, but nun-uh I go and take forever to update all of you should take a look at the really crappy updating I did on my first story lol.

' thoughts'

99999- starts and ends chapters.

Reviews:

Belletiger- thanks for being my number one reviewer as well as fanfic friends lol.

And I swear I shall get you the fight scene I promised. Lol you have to read to find out if Kuwabara discovers he is the descendant of the hunter.

Neko Kitkat- Well thank you I do hope you are enjoying it so far.

Trunks and gotten- thank you however I am still a fan of your work lol.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

chapter one: Of retards and visitations ( continued)

"Arrgh," Yuske snarled as he lunged for Koenma, only to be held back by two lanky arms, belonging to none other then Kuwabara, Kazuma.

"Cool it Urameshi. He's not worth it," Kazuma shouted o his raven haired fighting to hold him in place.

The gold trimmed double doors of Koenma's office slowly opened in walked….

"Kuwabara-kun is right Yuske "

" I agree with the fox, the oaf is right… for once"

Hiei and Kurama just entered Koenma's office right were we find Yuske trying to strangle said child god.

" Ah you two are finally, here please have a seat," Koenma gestured to the two black leather chairs, however in was pointless. Seeing as Hiei just stood were he was giving a glare, and Kurama politely declined taking his leaning position against the wall.

Now I have a very serious case that needs your assistance… Koenma paused chewing harder on his pacifier.

"Well spit it out," the now free Yuske spat, Lacing his hands behind his head.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP FOR MORE THAN A SECOND THEN MAYBE I COULD!" Koenma yelled, startling three of the four occupants in the room.

'If it has him this upset, it must be something big' -Kurama

'What has crawled up his ass this time? '-Yuske

'Hnnnnn' - Hiei

'….' -Kazuma

Koenma sobered up, and squinted his eyes at the four detectives. "Well it seems that some bandits have been angering local demon lords in the southern region of the Makai," Koenma Paused chewing neverously on his Pacifier.

Excuse me Koenma, but do you happen to know the name of the bandits? Kurama arched one perfect brow gently.

There was silence, until…

They call themselves… the Tori no Kurai", shockingly it was not Koenma who said this.

Actually the actual person who said this had three pairs of saucer eyes trained on him.

Even hiei had a look of complete shock on his face.

Only Koenma was unaffected by the info.

"They also go by the code name Aburnei of the bloody Soul"

"How do you know this…Kuwabara-kun?"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Shout Out: This Chapter goes to BELLETIGER for her story Fate Children.

Go read her story and be on the lookout for my character Shigei.

Hahahaah did you all see that coming?

Lol but Tori no Kurai roughly means Dark Birds.

Aburnei is name I got form a fiction press story my friend and I wrote together. ( it will be posted on May 30.

The last sentence : "How do you know this…Kuwabara-kun?" belongs to…hold how about who ever figures it out first will get to request something of me with-in reason

Thank you all for reading.

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Leihkas


	4. Of Retards and VisitationsEnd

Whoosh lookit an update ;;

Kazzatar: yes you are correct and you win a prize for being the first to answer,

What do you want? Fan art, Fan story, ect? ( sorry I can't give you money)

lol, yeah I like using Japanese words but only little ones so that all the people who may read this story will understand it. XD

Belletiger: I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been? But thank you for the comment. Your story is coming along nicely.

Neko Kitkat: I am so glad you are enjoying the story XD

IceFox1: yes you are correct however someone alreadt answered before you sorry. Please don't hate me ;o;

Sammy: I am glad you like it, and I will be sure to email you when I update.

Joanna Kuwabara: You inspired me to get off my laxy ass and make another chapter, thank you ( glomp)

' the little dashes are internal thought'

( )….is a warning of a flashback upahead or ending.

Thank you all! And now with out further a due the story….

Last time----

How do you know this Kuwabara-kun?

This time---

Kazuma stared at the occupants of the room his eyes blank and glassy "I-

_'Destroy all targets'_

_'Leave none behind'_

_'Are you sure you can handle this master'_

_'Only ones that got away'_

_'So much harder than Yoko Kurama'_

_'Master'_

_'Sire'_

_' Protégé'_

_'Milord'_

_KAXZUMA!_

Kazuma jumped back his breath catching in his throat sweat traveling from his temple to his slightly parted lips "sorry what was the question?"

Yuske narrowed his brown eyes, "what the hell was that about!"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Kuwabara-kun you were out of breath and mumbling incoherent things". Kurama looked curiously at his orange haired friend curious as to what he said ' I swore I could hear my name mentioned.'

"…I just haven't been feeling good." Kazuma took a breath and rubbed his forehead". It must be the flu that everybody's been passin' around."

" hnnn baka" Hiei glared at Kuwabara knowing full well a lie when he heard one ' he lies so horribly don't you think so Fox.'

'Yes I would have to agree, however what I am curios about is if that episode is a diversion to get us to forget about his foreknowledge about the Tori no Kurai…'

'Hnnn I don't think the fool is that smart or stupid to try and trick us.'

'Well I-'

However Hiei's and Kurama's conversation was cut short as a loud Smack was heard.

"You moron, stop acting stupid!" Yusuke lowered his fist

"But, I thought that's the only way you thought I could act." Kuwabara scowled at his dark haired friend and held his now bruised cheek. "If that is all you had to tell us, I'll be leaving now Koenma." The orange haired teen walked out of the grand office, letting the door close on the shocked of those inside with a deafening thud.

To be continued

( I will do this from now on as a promise that I will continue the story.)

yay finally the end of chapter one XD.


	5. Chapter 2: The Pain of a Dreamer

Wow I feel kidda guilty that I haven't updated in like a frickin year!

I am so sorry to my one loyal reader neko kitkat that bitch slapped me so I would get off my butt…again (lol) and work again on the saga/story.

Love you all guys thanks for reading so far.

And if you want to get in touch with me and ask me why the hell I haven't updated in another year , then go to ( TaslDaed.

00000

2: The Pain of a Dreamer, and a Fall From Grace

Kazuma walked out of the alley way that held the portal to spirit world, and held his head in agony. ' these dreams what are they doin' to me!'

_The dreams_…

Every night they came just as he closed his eyes, Kazuma would be bombarded with images wide eyes, and haunted smile.

"Mister! Mister, do you want to know a secret?"

"wha-" Kazuma swiveled his head down to meet the face of a little boy, his eyes widened.

"I am going to grow up protect people," The boy closed his onyx eyes to form two crescents, "because big brother said that if I left a trail of peace."

" Then he would be sure to follow." Kazuma finished and blinked only to see that the little boy was not there.

888

"…and this group is consisting of some of the most qualified specialist that Spirit world has ever seen."

" pff, they probably are nothing compared to Kurama." Yusuke folded his hands behind his head.

" actually they are."

There was a silence like, and everyone was frozen in place like they had been dumped with cold water.

Kurama stared at Koenma his eyes glowing briefly.

" These people are like nothing ever seen, actually I like it's more along the lines that they never let themselves be seen that is such the problem." Koenma shifted his gaze from Kurama to stare at Yusuke.

" So whada mean, like what they kill the people that see them, or some other bogous crap like that," yusuke furrowed his brow and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

" No it's just like I said, they never let any of their locations be known, and it's not the fact that they steal things, what marks them different from yoko, is that they aren't interested in power, or money, they just kill," Koenma curled his fist, " the only times that they do rob places no one is harmed."

" Your facts don't hold any logic." Hiei spoke causing the occupants of the room to jump.

" Koenma, if they never let themselves be seen then how is it that you know of them, such as their name ?" Kurama spoke leaning in slightly with honest curiosity.

" It's not the fact that Tori no Kurai is the name of the bandits, but that is what they have been named-"

" Why," Yusuke asked interrupting Koenma.

" Ayame you can come in now."

Ayame walked through the doors, and to Koenma's desk setting a long rectangular box down on it.

" Thank you," koenma said singling for her to leave. He motioned to Kurama to come forward, " Open it."

Kurama hesitanly did so and what he saw before him was…

0000

Hohohoh that's it, well it was slightly longer than the others and I felt guilty. I hope you enjoy the update, and if there are any problems that you encounter just let me know, or any questions you might have I will be glad to answer .


	6. The Pain of a Dreamer part II

**The Pain of a Dreamer part II**

**L33T means a scene change**

" Holy shit what is that thing?" Yuske reeled back from Ayame, a little droplet of sweat traveled from his brow.

Koenma looked at Yuske blankly, sucking on his binky a few times for good measure, answered." What does it look like?"

In the box that ayame held sitting innocently on a plum velvet pillow was a letter book.

" Yuske you'd think you'd think you never saw a book before." Kurama sweat dropped as his friend recoiled from Ayame's outstretched hands.

" hnn, does the detective even know how to read."

Yuske ignored Hiei, instead he gulped as he focused on what held the book closed, it was a severed hand.

L33T

Kazuma closed his bedroom door and flopped on his bed, it had been weeks and the nightmares had been bombarding him, nights fell from the sand man's grasp. He feared his eyes were going to start looking like Gaara's from the anime _Naruto _that he watched. He yawned tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he brought up a hand to stifle that squeaking sounds.

" mmm, maybe I'll just rest my eyes until sis gets home"

L33T

" I am not touchin' that thing"

" Yuske honestly you have slaughtered thousands of youkai all you have to do is pry the fingers off the book." Kurama held up one hand cheerfully.

yuske turned to Kurama and growled at him, " then why the hell don't you just pry the fingers off the book."

" Ayame offered me tea and mother always told me to be the polite guest and pleasant host." Kurama held the teacup up almost as proof of his statement, almost as if antagonizing Yuske futher he sipped his tea with a catty smile.

Yuske turned to Hiei and opened his mouth, " don't even waste your time detective."

Yuske sighed slightly and grabbed the cold hand, he clenched it and pulled, with a lighting fast reaction the hand let go of the book and grabbed Yuske's wrist.

'oh shit, oh shit,' " OH SHIT!"

Yuske waved his arm and threw the hand so it let go of his wrist and slammed against the wall. " SPIRIT GUN" The Sprit detective's infamous rekai attack shot from his finger and incinerated the hand. Yuske's eyebrow twitched as he panted and almost seemed frozen in his pose.

Clapping was heard from the door, all eyes except Koenma's turned towards the door."Very good, it took my brother two years to get the hand off." All eyes trained to a seemingly little boy with a scarf over his eyes and a waft of evergreen that looked like whipped cream perched on his bronze head. The little boy giggled and waved his hand cutely, " oh my such handsome creatures if only I found you that century when I was gay." The little boy held up his pinky and winked.

Everyone quieted Koenma bent his head so his giant blue hat shadowed his eyes.

Kurama green eyes wide looked at Koenma.

." Koenma that can't be."

YES! The little boy is back! See I bet you all thought he didn't have a point. Pfft

Karma: actually he didn't however L added him back in, because well L is a laxy creature that thinks changing the whole story is easier than editing a chapter.

L: know this kiddies insanity imprisons you but grammar kills.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I am a student and a writer, however I own Karma because it's a bitch to me and has to start paying me back.

K: WTF, it does not work like that.

L: Oh karma you are so PG.

Seriously if you see anything that needs grammatical corrections I will try to fix it, I am sorry about the updates, and I will try to stop being laxy.


	7. The Pain of a Dreamer end

L33T---my scene breaker

" I am Ahausinrifienfriel but you may call me Aghastus," the little boy smiled cutely at everyone present, " Koenma I do believe that you promised that ALL your spirit detectives would be here? Were is that big brutish one?"

Koenma looked up from his desk his tears gather at the corners of his eyes and his faced puffed as his body shook, he took a deep calming breath, " yes, well Kuwabara left early, he's been behaving strange lately…so really you wold eat them all up."

Yusuke stomped towards Koenma's desk," He-"

" hmm..of course dear, I would definitely love Yusuke, you know how I like them firey," Aghastus appeared beside yusuke and standing on his tippy-toes pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"…KOENMA!"

L33T

" You will come quietly or I will be forced to use force to remove you." The man clothed in all black with flaming hair drawled out monotonously

" Go to hell," The man struggled to stand and each gasp made red splatter on the grey tinted snow, " It is just a matter of time, you think you have us, you will fall, same as those fools that you work fo-" the man's eyes widened and his hands came to fondle the shaft that was plunged to the hilt in his chest.

The black figure stood over the corpse ,w ind howled, tugging free orange strands that seemed to radiate light, "Only one has ever escaped me, No one should dare make idle threats."

" hey Big Brothe-

Kazuma shot up from his bed, his hands rising to his throat clawing at it, trying to claw at the skin so that air might escape. The sun shone it's afternoon rays into the room, making making each hair on his head seem to be as if it radiated light.

"Kuawabara Koenma needs you at his office," Boton poked her head through the door the periwinkle glowing against the mahogany.

Kazuma squinted in the dark light, and tried rubbing out the sand from his eyes before he responded, "what for Botan we just came back from a mission,"

Botan sweat dropped as she thought back to the 'mission'," I don't really this binky retrival qualifies as a 'mission."

Kuwabara scratched his naked chest as he rummaged through his dresser for something to wear,"so what is it this time,"

Botan watched Him pull a white metalica tea-shirt over his head," it's concerning the new thieving group, the Tori No Kurai."

L33T

Thank you Nick and Maa-kun, you guys are my wonderful reviewers in year 2007

That gave me the hope that I can make this story work! Lol

But yes lol it's taking me forever but I am slowly making Kuwabara rejoin the main scene, YOSH!

And I know that his Favourite band isn't called Metallica all I remembered from that episode was that it had a named that was basically a rip off of Metallica. :p

MOG I just noticed how many dream sequences there are ;p


End file.
